The Avatar Vampire Collection
by CupCakesCult II
Summary: A series of Benjamin x reader stories. Because he's cute and interesting, and I'm bored. And because there are so many themes worth writing for in Twilight beside the unhealthy romance between Bella and Edwards.


**So it looks to me like the fandom cruelty miss more Benjamin stories so I took it upon myself to write one. He kinda became my favorite character of Twilight, and I wanted to write about the Vampire Avatar haha. And I kinda forgot that tia existed? You don't hear her in the movie and I haven't read the book in a while. But we'll, fanfiction right ? I will be writing in a small AU where there is no Tia. Tell me what you thought about it!****This one is slightly inspired from my experience when I had to leave France to go do my internship in Vietnam. I can't wait to go home but then again there was no Benjamin here haha. **

You had been so happy to be accepted in the studying abroad program of you university, so excited to know you would get one whole year in Egypt to study Ancient Language and History, you never actually stop to think about what it really meant. Until the day your plane landed in Cairo, leaving you in a totally new and unknown country where you knew no one and would have to take your life in hand because there wasn't anyone to take you by the hand and babysit you.

The first week, you experienced a bad case of jetlag, combined with cultural shock, and it took all the courage you had to actually leave your room to go grab something to eat in the street. It was so hot here, and the langage was so different from what you knew, you felt lost and out of place, grabbing your phone like a lifeline and wondering what you would do if someone actually stole it from you.

Of course, while you were clutching your phone, it was your wallet that was taken. Luckily you felt the thief take it from you, and started to run after him with all the rage your feeling of helplessness had created in you.

"Thief ! Stop !"

You would have to learn how to say that in egyptian, you distractedly thought to yourself while pushing people out of your way to run after the thief. You refused to let him slip away, you refused to take that loss. Running after him was like fighting against your fear and damn, you were going to win that fight !

Your chase brought you to a dark alleyway, away from the busy area, and you started to feel uneasy, but yet not ready to back down. Even when the thief stopped to look at you with a mean smirk. Even when you realised you might lose more than your wallet that day. Stand your ground, you ordered to yourself with determination. Back home, you would have never thought to run that far, or to stand up to a criminal, but this wasn't home, and you had something to prove to yourself.

"Give it back!" you ordered with as much confidence and authority as you could.

"You made one big mistake, little girl." He replied with a sick smile.

Your eyes quickly ran around you to find something to use for your protection, but all you found was a bin's cover. Shrugging mentally you though you didn't exactly had a choice here.

"At least give me my passport…" You used your defeated voice, acting scared.

You got closer to the wall, pretending to free the way, and stood near your weapon. It looked sturdy, it would have to do. He started to walk closer to the exit, and you realised he was trying to trap you in the dead end. He was barely at your level, his back turned to you which showed he wasn't seeing you as a threat which was insulting enough. You took the chance to take the bin's cover and hit him flat on the head with a dramatic cong. Second hit. He fell.

You saw your wallet fall on the sand and ran for it, then out of the alley. But he caught you foot and you fell flat on the ground. With the will to fight and survive you used your other foot to hit him on the face with all your anger and frustration, and got free from his grasp. You got up and started to run, but instead of running free you ran into someone just at the exit of the alley.

In the back of your mind you registered that he was way too cold for this country. It didn't matter your were expecting to have to fight again, and raised your head to him with fire in your eyes - and your knee to hit him where it hurt - but something stopped you. It wasn't the red of his eyes, a most unusual if unnatural color, it was the fact they were focused on the thief with anger, and yet his hands were firm's but gentle on your arms to keep you from falling back.

"Erm…"

His attention turned to you, and his expression shifted to something more gentle. The thief got on his feet, murder in his eyes. He started to shout in Egyptian aggressively, only to be silence by your savior's reply. The thief blanched and took a step back. You felt worry settle in your stomach.

"Don't worry, he won't bother you anymore."

He let go of your arms, but put a hand on your elbow as he started to guide you away from the alley, to a more frequented area. After a while of watching him from the corner of your eye to decide whether he was actually nice or just another bad guy, you decided that despite your gut screaming that he was dangerous, he wasn't actually threatening you in any way.

"Thank you for your help. I'm Y/N."

"You're welcome, I'm-"

"Benjamin!" another voice called from the other side of the street.

Benjamin sighed heavily, and let go of your elbow. You watched as another man strode to him with a very displeased expression.

"Good evening Amun, how can I help you?"

"You know very well how to help me : stop vanishing all the time like this!"

"I thought we agreed I was free to come and go as I please?"

"Would it kill you to at least make me know when and where you leave?"

It seemed like Benjamin had a very protective father, or maybe he was a control freak. Or maybe Benjamin wasn't a very obedient son. It wasn't exactly your right to judge, and it seemed like they had forgotten your presence which made you feel like you were eavesdropping.

"Excuse me sir, Benjamin actually helped me from a bad situation so please don't be too hard on him?"

You felt a shiver when the man's glare fell on you. His eyes were very despising and gave the impression that you were some scum on his shoes or something. You felt yourself clutching your teeth together and stood straighter with a cold expression.

" Amun, please don't."

Amun frowned but decided that ignoring you was better so he focused back on Benjamin. And started to talk Egyptian. Well, at least no one could accuse you to eavesdrop anymore. You stood there awkwardly until the end of their conversation, not knowing if it was okay to leave.

No, that was wrong. You didn't want to leave because you wanted to talk with Benjamin. If you left now you would probably never see him again and you needed at least a sense of closure for all the thing that had happened.

"Fine! Do as you wish you stubborn child!" Amun said moodily, before turning around and leaving.

"Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry, it's alright. So, Benjamin do you always save girls in dark alleys or is it just luck you found me?" you wiggled your eyebrows funnily at that and he laughed.

"Just luck, I'm afraid I am no vigilante."

You spent the next hour talking about Egypt, your studies, your favorites books and you found yourself grateful to have found a friend. You found yourself a bit sad when you finally arrived back at your building. You stood there, wanting to ask if you would see him again, but not finding the courage in yourself to do so.

"Soooo…" you started. "You're my first friend here. If it's okay with you, I mean, we're friend right? I would really like it if we were but if I overstepped or something I- Are you seriously not gonna stop me from embarrassing myself by talking too much?!"

His harmonious laughter made you want to smile but instead you pouted and crossed your arms.

"I would very much like it too to be your friend, Y/N. Might I had that your stutter is adorable."

You blushed and frowned at the time. That was the first of many teasing to come from your new friend who seemed to enjoy your embarrassment too much for your own liking. Benjamin became your best friend not only in Egypt but generally, from sundown to sunrise he was always there to introduce you to this city, showing you around places all the while talking about everything from books to your studies.

During all the time you spent together you noticed several things a bit odd about him. The red eyes of course, which seemed to be natural and not contact. His cold skin that made him very nice to be around in the warmth of Egyptians weather. The fact that he never ate with you even when we're snacking. His fast reflexes and general speed, and the way he would stare intently at someone like he was going to cut his throat or something. You noticed all this, but you weren't going to pry.

Benjamin was your friend and you made it clear he could talk to you about anything, but if he didn't want to, you weren't going to make him. He had every right to keep secrets, and there was no value of knowing more about him if you had to blackmail him into talking. It sounded all mature and cool but in truth sometime the curiosity was killing you!

It was, surprisingly, at the least expected moment that you found a clue. You were at the University, minding your own business in the library, when a girl sat in front of you with a deep frown.

"You shouldn't meet with him again. He is wrong."

"Excuse me?" You blinked, perplexed.

"I saw you yesterday evening, with that thing!"

You finally recognizer the girl, she was from a very traditional and old family and you had never talk with her after your friends explained she was a very… Uptight person who looked down on everyone. You tried to remember what was the thing she was talking about from yesterday, but couldn't find anything. You were just hanging out with Benjamin and….

"Did you seriously just called my friend a thing?" You hissed.

"It's not human. And it's very dangerous. Stay away from it if you care for your life."

After this very despising answer, she left, leaving you confused and with more anger that you knew what to do with. You were still incredibly pissed when you met with Benjamin, even more so when your brain started to list everything not human about him. Stop it brain!

"It doesn't matter, so stop it!" you muttered to yourself moodily.

"Are you alright Y/N? You seems a bit… upset."

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit made at someone at the university. Never talk to her and suddenly she think she can tell me what to do in my life? Tch. Mind your own business witch." you barely kept yourself from ranting angrily.

Benjamin put a calming hand on your shoulder and you felt your anger deflate like a pierced balloon. You rose your head to meet his eyes and suddenly you realised something. Something that explained why you were so angry at the girl, and how that angered left so easily just by his presence.

You had fallen in love with Benjamin ! And it was not new, now that you thought about it. It had been three solid month at least, if not from the start. You suddenly felt so self conscious it made you shiver. Oh god now what? You felt like panicking, and after all you had a right to! You were in love with someone a thousand time to good for you, you were just a student here for a year and what would happen when you had to go home to finish your studies there? Scratch that, how could you even do something about it, Benjamin probably only thought of you as a friend!

Like the French people would say : Oh la la ! Crap, crap, and triple crap. This is it, you were doomed. You couldn't risk your friendship but feeling so self conscious your were certain you wouldn't be able to hide it. Hell, it was probably written on your face in bright pink letters!

Benjamin was starting to get worried about your crazy behavior, you could say by the look on his face. You took a deep breath, and plastered a smile on your face.

"Sorry I got lost in thought ha ha! Let's go!"

An hour later, when you started to feel a bit less paranoid about your feeling you let yourself relax a bit. All these emotions had exhausted you and you didn't had the energy to spare on being self conscious so you could actually enjoy his company. Of course that's when he decided to investigate further on what had upset you.

"What did she said to make you so angry?"

"Nothing, really."

"Y/N, the last time I saw you get that pissed was when you were in that alley…"

You stayed silent. Benjamin stopped walking and caught your hand.

"Please, Y/N…"

"That's unfair, saying no to that face would be like kicking a puppy…" Your grumbled while trying not to look at him.

Your hand felt like it was burning and you had the hardest time trying to focus. He squeezed your hand and you gave up.

"It's stupid really, she called you a thing. Apparently she saw us walking around yesterday and ordered me to stay away from you, that you were dangerous… I mean, I knew from the start you were dangerous, it was kinda obvious, but that does not mean you are a danger to me. And the way she kept telling you were not human with a disdainful expression, it really pissed me."

You finally looked at him at his silence and felt like your heart was breaking at the sight of his expression. He looked, well, conflicted and guilty. A new surge of panic stroke you and you squeezed his hand.

"Hey, I told you it was nothing, what she said doesn't matter at all!"

"It doesn't make it untrue. I am dangerous."

"So?"

"And I'm not human."

"So?" You repeated stubbornly.

For the first time since you knew him Benjamin gave you an unamused look. But you were ready to stand your ground on this.

"I don't care if you're not human. You never did anything to hurt me, you even saved me! And I learned what kind of person you are, an amazing, funny, kind person. Nothing can change that unless you've been lying this all time which I don't believe!"

You stared at each other after that, even if you could tell your word had moved him he still had a stubborn look in his eyes, one you were certain you had too.

"You knew what you were when you decided to be my friend. So you don't get to back away now!"

"But you had that right. You can chose to back away when I tell you what I am."

"You think I will?" you asked more softly, wondering what kind of information it would take to get you to back away now.

You were scared of the answer. He stared a bit longer, then you could tell he was coming to a decision. A second later, you felt like the world was spinning, when it finally stopped the only thing keeping you from falling straight on your face was Benjamin firm grip on your arms. It took another minute for your stomach to settle and your head to stop spinning but when you finally felt like yourself again you were in awe. You were on a roof towering the town.

"What the-? Did you just? Woah!"

Despite himself, he smiled at your reaction and explained:

"I needed somewhere more private."

"And your first idea was a roof, sure. Sounds fair." you giggled nervously.

Whatever he was about to tell you might change thing forever. Scratch that this conversation had already changed your relationship, but for now you had no idea to what extent.

"I am not supposed to tell you, there are rules but… I trust you not to start spreading the news right and left."

"Or to scream it on every roofs." The joke was out of your mouth faster than your brain could work to stop it. "Sorry…"

Amusement shined in his eyes and despite the dark you were certain he had a small smile.

"I don't know if you're making this easier of harder. Ah well no point in delaying this further. Y/N, I'm a vampire."

You blinked, and you brain just decide to go haywire. Every reference you had about vampire just flooded your mind and you felt a bit numb. It's not that you weren't believing him, you did, but it felt so unreal you had no idea what to feel.

" I think my brain just crashed." you admitted while trying to sort your thought. "You're a vampire. Okay. So. I have no idea what it means."

You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, pinch the edge of your nose and fought to cool down and think coherently again. It was not the time to be mind blown. Benjamin had just told you his secret and you had to say something before it ruined everything. You paused.

"Wait, does that technically makes me a necrophile?"

The time you fully registered what you just said, you felt blood rush in your head and the urge to dig a hole to hide into.

"Did you just…?" whispered Benjamin with a surprised expression.

"That got to be the lamest confession in mankind history!" You cried, trying to hide behind your hand. "Urg, stupid mouth, please forget I said anything! Oh my god I feel so dumb!"

Silence answered you and after a while you wondered if he had left. You opened one eyes and froze. He was incredibly close! You hadn't heard him move at all! Benjamin caught both of your hand gently before you could hide before them again.

"Honestly, only you Y/N… Only you can say something so strange and yet make me feel like I still have a beating heart."

You barely registered the fact that he admitted his heart was not beating. You were to busy being mesmerised by the lights playing in his eyes and by the gentleness of his voice to actually really hear the words. It wasn't immediate rejection, right? No one sounded with such tenderness while rejecting someone, right? His hand caressed your cheek lightly and you felt a surge of love and hope.

"Let me try again." you whispered. "Benjamin, vampire or not, I love you."

"I love you too, Y/N, more than you can imagine."

"Oh I don't know I think I can pretty well imagine." You teased with a smile. "But I guess I should still ask for proof !"

You put your hand on his hand, the one still caressing your face, just enjoying the closeness despite what you just said. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, relishing in the familiar smell of sand and spice that you had come to associate with him.

Benjamin suddenly stopped breathing and became very still before chuckling.

"You are too trusting for your own good, you know?"

"Trusting you isn't being too trusting. You earned it, by spending all this time with me, just by being yourself."

"I kill people."

"So ? You have never harmed me, or anyone I care about. It's selfish but I don't care. Sure it would be easier if you told me you only killed bastard and bad guys, but… people dies, whether it's time, accident or vampire."

You knew it was selfish, but you also knew Benjamin and he was a good person. You were not going to judge him on his nature.

"What if I told you I've been hoping since I met you that you would be willing to give up your life for me?"

"Give up as in happy meal or….?"

He smirked in an incredibly sexy way that made you shivered and you noticed how dark his eyes were suddenly.

"it's very tempting, believe me. But that's not what I meant."

You did the math in you head and your heart skip a beat.

"You mean… You want to spend eternity with me? Like, for real?"

Somehow the way he looked at you, like a thief would stare at the queen's jewels knowing he would probably never get his hands on them, answered your question and next thing you knew you were feeling extremely hot.

"And they say guys have commitment issues! How can you be so sure you want that? What tells you you won't get bored after a decade or two?!"

"How could I ever?" He replied, looking a bit vexed at your doubts. "I knew it before I even spoke to you. I saw you hit a man twice your size with a bin's cover with fire in your eyes, standing your ground against uneven odds, and it was like the sun had started to shine besides the moon."

You blushed at his word and remembered that fateful battle of will back in your first days in Cairo. You probably looked crazy then… yet…

" I will think about it. It's a big decision to make, but I promise I will think about it seriously. Because… Well, in all honesty forever with you sounds amazing."

His face was illuminated by a blinding smile that caused you to caught your breath.

"You owe me something though."

"What would that be?"

"Why, a date of course!"


End file.
